Triward What?
by elvirakitties
Summary: Harry's not going to participate in the Championship, if he can help it.


Harry glared at everyone as he heard his name being called. He knew someone had to put his name into it. "Harry, why didn't you tell me? I would have added my name too." Ron Weasley whined.

"Harry! How could you?" Hermione Granger screeched at him.

"I didn't. I told you I didn't want to enter this stupid contest and I meant it." He slammed his folk down as other were staring at him.

"I can't believe you didn't let me know." Ron whined again. "Some friend you are, I bet you want to keep all the fame to yourself. You prat."

"I didn't enter my name."

"Sure." A few students muttered.

"Harry, if you would please join the other champions."

Harry knew it was useless to argue with Albus Dumbledore, for now. He listened as everyone argued about it, listened as they dismissed what he said, dismissed the fact that he was a child entered into an adult contest. He filed that away and hoped it might prove useful later.

"Dragons?" Harry looked at the dragons. Hagrid dragged him out here to see them. He couldn't believe they were going to have students go against dragons. Harry moaned as he wondered what someone put into Dumbledore's candy dish.

Harry heard the roar of the crowd, he was the last one in the tent. He looked down at the puffing miniature dragon in his hand and grinned. He hoped the crowd could run.

He made his way out to the enclosure and saw an angry, frustrated, and highly alert mother dragon looking at him. He smirked as he looked at the miniature dragon. He laid it down on the ground, summoned a chair, pulled out a book and sat down to read. He read a chapter, glanced at the timer. Yes, worse time. He banished the items, stepped back. "Engorgio." He watched the dragon grow to the size of Norbert. "Animatus." He grinned as the new baby dragon ran to the dragon.

As she new mother was reviewing her new baby, Harry starting talking to her. ~Mother, if you want to annoy some of the humans I would suggest using your gift of fire to weaken the chains.~

~Why are they trying to take our eggs?~ The mother dragon asked.

~They aren't, they put a fake egg in each nest. It's that golden colored one in the center. Smell it, you will see.~

The mother dragon pushed her new baby under her belly, then started smelling her nest. She let out a bellow of smoke as her rage at finding a fake egg was indeed in her nest. She picked the egg up, dropped it at her feet and proceeded to jump up and down on it, causing a loud, piercing, horrible noise to emit from the egg. As the noise died down, the mermen rose from Black Lake, with spears waving in the air.

Everyone started panicking, as the rest of the dragons joined the new mother in their rage of being deceived. The mermen were filling the air with their high pieced noise. Harry watched it from where he remained standing. When there appeared to be a clear way to escape, Harry headed back to Hogwarts. He went up to the Tower, into his dorm, pulled out a book, climbed onto his bed, and spelled the curtains closed. He smirked, he had never had so much fun before.

He now knew the next task had to do with Black Lake and the mermen.

Snape was sitting in the Headmaster's office, listening to everyone complaining about how Harry did the task. Personally, Snape thought the boy showed some very Slytherin tactics. The boy didn't even get dirty.

"We need to change the next task, he gave it all away." Barty Crouch was saying.

"The champions all knew it was dragons before today." Minerva stated. "I found a group of students there almost nightly since they dragons arrived."

Hagrid looked a bit sheepish and admitted. "I guided Harry there."

"We can't change the tasks, we have already set up for everything. The next event is the Yule Ball." Dumbledore stated.

Snape knew he was going to be dragged into watching the dunderheads that night.

"Harry, where is your date?" Neville asked.

"What date?" Harry questioned him.

"All the champions open the ball. That is why we had to take those dance lessons on Saturday for the last few weeks."

"I didn't ask anyone. Wasn't really planning on going." Harry replied. He pointed to a stash of goodies and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table next to the chair he was sitting in.

"McGonagall is going to kill you." Ginny Weasley stated. She had been hinting around for Harry to ask her, but Harry had ignored her.

Harry shrugged. He was in the middle of a good runic sequence that he almost had completed when a shadow fell over him and the book. "Mr. Potter, why aren't you ready?" McGonagall asked.

"I wasn't aware I was going any place, ma'am." Harry looked up.

"The Ball." Her lips were pressed together and her face had a pinched look to it, Harry thought.

"I didn't plan on going."

"You will not make Hogwarts look bad. All the champions attend. Now, who is your date?"

"Don't have one, since I didn't plan on going." Harry replied.

"Go and put on your dress robes."

"Don't have any." Harry replied. "I tried to get them, but I was denied going to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"Wait here."

Harry went back to his book and was caught off guard when McGonagall returned with Snape. He looked up and saw Snape was holding a set of dress robes. "Potter, follow me." Snape headed up to the male dorms.

Harry closed his book, picked up his parchment and quill and followed. He found Snape standing by his bed. "Get dressed."

Harry sighed, and took the robes. He actually just tossed them over his oversized rags from his cousin. He didn't see the surprise on Snape's face regarding the clothing or when Snape noticed some of the scars. Snape cast a few spells to adjust the robes. "Shoes? You can't wear trainers."

"These are all I have, sir." Harry answered. He wasn't going to say his relatives would rather have him walk barefoot in snow before they spent money on clothing for him.

Snape huffed and summoned a pair of his own. After Snape fixed his tie, they headed back down to the common room.

Harry refused to dance, and as soon as he saw people start to leave, he made a quick getaway. He kept away from everyone. He headed back up to the dorms. He smirked. He had an idea for what to do about Black Lake.

The four of them were standing on a wooden dock, Harry wasn't sure who they were using for his hostage, but he really didn't care. He had a few things in his bottomless pouch and when the horn sounded, he watched the other three cast their spells. As soon as they were in the water, Harry pulled out his bottomless pouch, pulled out a shrunken dingy. He placed it the water. "Engorgio." He pulled out a picnic basket, a fishing pole, bait, and two oars. He placed everything into the dingy and rowed out to the middle of the lake. He pulled the oars in, pulled out a blanket, wrapping it around his legs. He set up his fishing pole, picked up his book and started to read. He had an hour to kill.

He was a bit surprised when two of the mermen appeared next to his boat, but he reached into his endless pouch and handed them some chocolate bars. He had already placed a protective film over the bars until they were ready to be eaten. "I would recommend you eat them above the water." He told them. He got a nod and they disappeared.

He watched the Fleur come out crying about how her sister was in danger. He knew no one was. Dumbledore wouldn't want to have an innocent get killed. The champions, well, that was a different story. At the hour mark, he started to put things away, he caught a few fish and planned on giving them to Dobby to cook. He rowed back and climbed out of the dingy as the other two finally arrived. Soon all the hostages were on the dock. He smirked as his hostage was Ginny Weasley. Why he had no idea.

"What are we do to about Potter?" Crouch asked. "He has zero points."

Snape tried not to laugh. He was actually enjoying the boy's antics this year. His grades were top of his class, he hadn't given a single interview with Rita and every time Rita got near him, she ended up looking like a cross between an elephant and a raccoon. He wasn't sure how the boy was doing it, but he was enjoying it. The boy was showing how much of a Slytherin he was.

Harry had told them all in the antechamber that he didn't put his name in and he wouldn't compete. He wasn't going to do a single event. He would show up because it was a magical contract but didn't mean he had to do anything, as that wasn't in the contract. Even his own snakes realized he didn't put his name into the goblet. Sadly, the lions weren't so taking things that well.

His snakes had taken to protecting Potter when he was walking from class to class. Potter was proving he wasn't helpless either. Anyone who cast a spell at him ended up having it bounce off a shield and hitting them.

"He will have to do the maze, he won't be able to exit without going through it." Mad-Eye stated.

"True, he also could still win. The first one to take the cup wins if the others don't finish." Ludo Bagman reminded them.

Snape began to think of the different ways the boy would do the maze. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he was sure it would be interesting.

Harry was going to be the last to enter the maze. He looked at the hedges. He had been watching them grow and noticed they were alive. He wondered what else would be in there. He knew Hagrid had to have supplied some animals. He grinned as he fingered his pouch.

"Mr. Potter, enter now." Crouch informed him.

Harry walked into the maze, he knew everyone could still see him. He pulled out his pouch. He opened it. pulled out a large Scythe. He put on some gloves and began to pull out some Rosary Pea, some Belladonna, and some Castor plants. He pulled out a mortar and pestle and started grinding the plants. When he was done, he coated the Scythe with the mixture and began to swing at the hedges on each side of him. He continued this for about five feet and waited. Soon the hedge started to die, and everyone could see the cup, the monsters and where each other of the other champions were in the maze. Harry sat down and watched the run for the cup.

Before anyone could touch the cup, however, Mad-Eye started screaming. "Potter, get the cup."

Harry looked over his shoulder to Dumbledore, "I think I found the person who has been trying to use Imperio on me."

"Potter, you are ruining everything, get the cup." Mad-Eye pulled out his wand, and soon he fell into the ruined hedge with a stunner from McGonagall.

"No one touches that cup." Dumbledore ordered as he walked into the remains of the maze.

Students started screaming as Mad-Eye started to change form. Harry smirked, he wished he had some popcorn this was turning out to be very entertaining. "You know Mr. Potter, we will have to speak after this." Severus nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Barty?" Crouch Sr. stammered.

"The cup is a port-key." Dumbledore informed those around them. "Get some Aurors."

"I hope he realizes this was a trap." Harry commented to Snape.

"So do I." Snape replied. "You do realize you won the bet again this year?"

"I know. So how does Brazil sound? The rain forest is amazing I heard."

"It is." Snape commented. "Relatives?"

"You know he will make me return there again. Give me two days and I will meet you at your house, as usual."

Snape tilted his head. The boy continued to surprise him each year.


End file.
